transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are a group of Cybertronians, whose main goal was possession of the AllSpark and to bring about change on Cybertron due to the empire-building, space faring ways of their ancestors. "Fellow Decepticons, take heed. For I, Megatron, still lives! Though we remain dispersed throughout the far reaches of the galaxy, exiled from our true home by the defeat of our ancestors, we are all still Decepticons, united by a common purpose. The time has come for us to put aside our differences and act as one under my undisputed leadership. Only then can we cast off the shackles of the oppressions that has been passed down from their accursed Autobot ancestors. Working together, we can raise up our ancestors' glorious empire once more and crush all who stand in our way!" :—Megatron. List of Decepticons Decepticon Leaders *Megatronus Prime/Fallen (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - original Founder *Megatron (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Current Leader Seekers *Starscream (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Air Commander *Thundercracker (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Egomaniac *Skywarp (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Coward *Sunstorm (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Suck-up *Thrust (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Warrior *Dirge (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Grteedy *Ramjet (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Liar *Slipstream (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - ??? Starscream Clones *Clone #3370318 (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - *Clone #2716057 (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Insecticons *Elita-1/Blackarachnia (Voice Actor: Cree Summer) - *Wasp/Waspinator (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Constructicons *Dirt Boss (Voice Actor: John Mariano) - Constucticon Leader *Scrapper (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Construction Engineer *Mixmaster (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Materials Fabrication Stunticons *Motormaster (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - Stunticon Leader *Dead End (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scout *Drag Strip (Voice Actor: Eric Artell) - Scout *Wildrider (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Terrorist *Breakdown (Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman) - Scout Decepticon Bounty Hunters *Lockdown (Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen) - Bounty Hunter *Fracture (Voice Actor: Kevin Pollak) - Team Chaar *Strika (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - *Oil Slick (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - *Scalpel (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blot (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spittor (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Mindwipe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Cyclonus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blackout (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - *Sky-Byte (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Mini-Cons *Razorclaw (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner *Tarantular (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner *Laserbeak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Interrogator *Ratbat (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Alchemor Decepticon Inmates *Nightjaw (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - *Underbite (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - *Thunderhoof (Voice Actor: Frank Stallone) - *Clampdown (Voice Actor: Jim Cummings) - *Hammerstrike (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Bisk (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - *Chop Shop (Voice Actor: David Hunt) - *Terrashock (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Filch (Voice Actor: Constance Zimmer) - *Minitron (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Springload (Voice Actor: John Rocha) - *Ped (Voice Actor: Eddie Deezen) - *Quillfire (Voice Actor: Andy Milder) - *Malodor (Voice Actor: Daniel Roebuck) - *Razorpaw (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Others *Lugnut (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Warrior *Blitzwing (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Beserker *Soundwave (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Sonic Warrior *Shockwave (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) - Double Agent *Swindle (Voice Actor: Fred Willard) - Weapons Dealer Gallery Recruitment History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformer Factions Category:Decepticons Category:Evil